Her name is Alice
by MrsTonyStark
Summary: A simple Crane/OC fic with guest appearances by Bruce Wayne, The Joker, Harley Quinn, and even Poison Ivy.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Alice.

And no, I am not in the middle of a zombie apocalypse.

I live somewhere far more uninhabitable than Raccoon city.

Of all the places in the world to live, I had to live here.

Gotham.

Gotham City.

It's no paradise, the streets are over-run with the homeless, the starving, the desperate, and the depraved. Not exactly the place you would want to raise a family, but for some fucked up reason, my father chose here.

I suppose it had something to do with him working at Wayne Industries, Gotham's biggest corporation, my father had always had a sick fascination with science. When I was young, visions of him experimenting in our basement like a mad scientist filled my little head, and my over-active imagination kept it alive, when really, he was just changing the light-bulb to the faulty wiring. He was always good with anything electrical.

I suppose that's what caught the eye of Thomas Wayne. My father had a knack for fixing things that were out of the ordinary, and Mr. Wayne often delt with the...un-ordinary. We were always welcome at Wayne Manor. I envied them,with their lush living, the butler, not a care in the world.

While we lived in a shitty house on the outskirts of town, my father and mother working over-time just to make due.

I envied Bruce Wayne. He was the spoiled prince, and I was the little peasant girl.

My mother would meticulously comb my soft curls, right before we would visit the Waynes, dozens of times, to make sure I looked like I, too, lived in the lap of luxury, just like them. When in reality we had next to nothing. I was grateful, though. We always had a roof over our heads, food on the table, and a warm bed to sleep in. In the midst of the chaos, we were safe.

I grew up in this, this madness. I was surrounded by it, but here in my own world, I was safe, and happy. On the inside, however...I was green with envy.

I will openly admit, I have always been jealous of Bruce Wayne, Gotham's golden boy.

Even the mention of his name would set my teeth on edge. It didn't help that we grew up together, what with my father always attending parties and having personal meetings with Thomas. My mother and Mrs. Wayne got along splendidly, like Lucy and Ethel, but when it came to Bruce and I...well...we were more like Tom and Jerry, and I just wanted him gone.

My dislike for him would always send me pouting in a corner somewhere. When I was younger, I would hide under staircases. I would play a game of hide and seek with him, only I never wanted to be found. He somehow always would though, he was like a miniature Sherlock Holmes, with those chocolate brown eyes. They would glint at me wickedly, and his devilish grin would flash, and I would roll my eyes and stalk away. Even at that age he was trying to be a ladies man.

Pardon me while I try not to vomit.

I will admit, even though we grew up around each other, and though I loathed Bruce with an un-ENDING passion, when his parents were brutally murdered, I mourned with him. He had lost those close to him, and suddenly I felt bad for the kid.

As we both grew up, we lost touch. When he disappeared, I was one of the few to know first. It was like he had vanished off the face of the earth, like he slipped into the shadows, like he became a shadow, a memory

Now imagine my shock when he re-appeared.

I was at my desk, working at Arkham Asylum (of course only someone such as I would have a desk job at the loony bin) I was filing paperwork, when the TV playing in the background announced he had returned. The prodigal son returning home.

More like coming back from the grave, I'd say.

Everyone thought he was dead. They had grieved, and moved on.

I had moved on.

And then to see that smirk once again...

I fainted. I instantly fainted.

All I can remember when I came to was those icy blue eyes. Cold as steel, staring back at me

"Alice? Are you alright? Sit up, now, you've hit your head pretty hard."

Dr. Crane was the lead psychiatrist at Arkham. He ran the place with military precision, and an iron fist.

He's my boss. My ultra-handsome, yet super mysterious, super CREEPY boss.

He could never phase me though, maybe that's why he hired me. I'm a tough cookie, with exquisite packaging. With my sea-foamy green eyes, and pouty lips, meticulously groomed brows, and thick, long, deep brown hair down to my waist. I'm a heart-breaker in the making.

You would think someone such as I would rather be a model, or a stylist, something glamorous. None of that is for me, I can stand only a few people, and this job offered me very little interaction.

I never saw any of the patients. Only if they were transported room to room, or at lunch. I was always cut off from them. Visitors were rarer. Some patients weren't allowed such a luxury, some didn't have anyone who cared enough to see them.

The police would come in often though, to see if they could get something out of someone, even if it was just a whisper of a name.

I peered up at Dr. Crane, my vision still a tad blurry, he hoisted an arm behind my back and helped me up, inquiring again if I was alright.

I stammered "Y-yes sir, I'm-I'm alright I just..." My voice fell as my gaze wandered to the televison again.

He was back, there was no denying it. Bruce Wayne had indeed come back from the dead, like a phoenix rising from the ashes.

"Ah..." he said lightly, letting his fingers lightly slide across my lower back as he released me from his grip, his touch gave me goosebumps. Something was off about him. He was cold, yes, but he had a spark to it, or was it something more?

"The prince returns re-claim his seat on the throne" He said mockingly, his silver frames glinting in the fluorescent lighting.

Apparently Dr. Crane and I shared a distaste for the billionaire playboy.

I brushed off my black skirt and straightened my crimson blouse, ever so slightly adjusting my breasts, hoping he would catch a glimpse. I patted my hair, and glanced at him sideways.

Dr. Crane was always impeccably dressed. In a handsome, deep blue and white pinstripe suit, with a crimson tie and white shirt. His black shoes were polished and shiny, and his dark hair was smoothed back and out of his face. Not a hair out of place. He stood with poise, not that of an arrogant man, but of a man of confidence, with an air of mystery, and a hint of danger. His aura was always ice cold, and his voice was the heat that would crack the ice. His eyes are a marvel in themselves. They smoldered, like a glacier, lit up in blue flames. Hot, but icy cold if you ever caught his gaze. They were framed by simple, silver glasses, they were like picture frames for those baby blues. His cheek bones were so sculpted that any Greek god would have envied him. His lips were the palest pink, and were so plush, they would leave any woman envious. Yet his lips were always set in a stern line, like he was thinking too hard, or had too much on his mind.

What I wouldn't give to see those baby blues of his giving me the once over, smoldering with lust, that skin of his drenched in sweat, his chest heaving for breaths and vibrating with moans. Now that is certainly not safe for work.

I turned to him slightly and sighed softly.

"I'm sorry about that, I was just in shock. I grew up with Bruce, and I mourned him, like he had died, and this is like seeing him rise from the grave, right before my very eyes."

Dr. Crane smirked, his gaze cast downward, and he flicked his eyes up to meet mine.

"No need to apologize, Miss Morceaux."

I loved the way he pronounced my last name. He spoke with an edge of iciness, yet there was that spark.

I could not begin to tell you what that spark could possibly mean. Maybe he just liked the pronunciation of my name.

I turned back to the paperwork at hand, and before he turned to leave, he spoke softly:

"Let me know if you start to feel faint again, I may be able to prescribe you something to ease your light-headed-ness"

I nodded, and thanked him.

I would rather you prescribe something to ease this ache between my thighs.

I really should not think of my boss that way, but who hasn't? But what woman could resist a gorgeous, mysterious, powerful man such as Dr. Jonathan Crane? Certainly not I.

I returned my attention to the paperwork at hand, patient files, those being checked in today, sorting their progress logs into their charts. All meaningless, mindless work, but it kept me busy, and surprisingly, it paid my bills, and then some. I lived in a somewhat decent apartment, in the middle of Gotham. Things weren't so bad there, yet I still kept my handgun in my purse, along with a can of mace and a switch blade was always on my thigh. I came prepared. I am not a weak woman, I do not need a man or someone else to defend me, like I've said. I'm a tough cookie.

The day went on, paperwork, phone calls, e-mails, and the news and speculation of where Bruce had been was all over the local stations, hell, probably even some international channels.

Bruce Wayne returns to Gotham.

I turned the TV off. I was tired of hearing that name. We know, he's back. We get it.

When my day came to a close, and the sun began to slowly sink, I gathered my purse from the drawer in my desk, and made sure everything was neat and precise, just how I liked it. I did a once over of my office and the hallway outside, and strolled gracefully to Dr. Crane's office.

His was no bigger than mine, but his presence filled the room completely. He sat behind the desk, poised, his briefcase opened, and his eyes pouring over something on his desk, when he heard me approach, he snapped the briefcase shut, quickly and looked up, his expression slightly quizzical.

"Leaving for the day, Miss Morceaux?" He inclined.

I nodded and smiled sweetly. "Yes sir...I was wondering if you would mind walking me to my car? The days are getting shorter, and I'm not one for going out at night, alone"

Especially not around a place like Arkham.

But Alice...I thought you were a tough cookie? Oh, I am, and I have a few tricks up my sleeve, I've been aching for him to ask me to simply DO something with him. These thoughts in my head keep getting wilder and wilder, and the way he was looking at me right now, was such a thrill. Men love assisting women, it makes them feel powerful, and I wanted to give myself over to him completely. Y'know. The whole 'damsel in distress' thing really gets their testosterone pumping.

He smirked, every so slightly, yet again and got up.

"It would be my pleasure, Miss Morceaux."

There he goes, with the name again. I smiled to myself as he held the door open for me. We chatted a bit about Bruce returning. Dr. Crane had thought he had disappeared and was swallowed up by the city, just like everyone else.

When we arrived at my car, a sleek, black, two-door Honda, I unlocked it with the remote, and he surprised me by opening the door for me, and helping me into my car. I closed the door and rolled the window down.

"Thank you, Dr. Crane, I'll see you again on Monday."

He paused for a moment, then his face broke into a slight smile, more so than a smirk.

"Alice...ah..." He trailed off.

He'd never used my name before and I felt my face flush slightly.

"Yes, sir?" I asked coquettishly.

"Would you be interested in having dinner with me some time tomorrow night? There's a new restaraunt opening, and I don't like to eat alone in public, and I'd like to discuss some things with you"

Truth be told that didn't sound like it was completely true, and I smiled widely

"Of course, Dr. Crane, I would love to." I said softly.

He smiled. And it wasn't warm in the least bit, it was cold, yet there was a gleam in his eye. That spark.

"I'll pick you up around 5?" he asked.

"That sounds perfect, sir"

"Alice...?" he questioned

"Yes, sir?"

"Call me Jonathan."

"Of course...Jonathan"

And with that, he nodded, and strolled back into the asylum, leaving me with a devilish grin on my face.


	2. Chapter 2

As I drove away I couldn't help but think of the image of his perfect ass in those tailored pants stroll away.

I smirked to myself, and as if almost by instinct, my iPod changed songs to "Maneater" by Nelly Fertado.

"Well isn't that appropriate..." I glanced down at the device and giggled, covering my mouth and pressing my fingers to my lips. I pulled up to a red light, and glanced at myself in the rear-view mirror.

My incredibly handsome boss had asked me out on a date, and there was no denying the flush to my cheeks. I bit my lip to stifle my giggles, but I couldn't contain them. I sang along with every song that played on my way home.

This was my way of pretending that I didn't live in a crime-ridden city, and could be mugged just outside my own apartment. I pulled into the garage adjacent to the complex, and the wrought iron gates closed themselves. I grabbed my purse, and clicked the lock to my car.

My heels clacked on the concrete steps up into the building, and I found myself face to face with one of Gotham City's finest. One of the boys in blue.

"Good evening, officer" I said coolly, flicking my gaze up to meet his.

He was a brutish looking man, with a buzz cut, and heavy set brows.

"Evenin, Miss" he said with a nod of his head, before sliding past me.

I thought nothing of it. Cops were everywhere in this city. But what exactly were they doing with their time? Hangin' around the Dunkin' Doughnuts didn't sound like the norm for Gotham's police. Even our law officials were corrupted by the mob. It disgusted me, and I hoped I hadn't just run into someone's crone. I shook it off and strolled over to the elevator.

For extra protection, we had to use our swipe cards at night. I flicked mine out from my keychain, slid it through, and the elevator opened. I stepped into the elevator, and as the doors shut in front of me I couldn't help but let my mind wander back to those tailored pants...

The doors slid open and that was my snap back to reality. I walked swiftly down the hall to my apartment, 114. I unlocked the door pushed it open with my foot and my Siamese, Louis immediately came running to entangle himself between my ankles.I smiled down at him and cooed:

"Did Louis miss his mummy?"

So sue me. The tough cookie has a weakness for pretty kitties. Especially MY pretty kitty. I picked him up and gazed into his deep blue eyes and he meowed fervently.

"Obviously you did."

I set him down, and stroked his head a bit, and kicked off my shoes, and closed the door with my foot and walked into the kitchen. I set him out a bowl of cream and another bowl of food. As Louis munched away I gazed into the cupboard, and picked out a can of tomato soup.

As my soup heated, I turned on the news.

I regretted this decision immediately. The first words that emitted from the speakers were:

"Bruce Wayne, has indeed returned to Gotham City"

I furiously pressed the power button and shut it off, scoffing to myself.

"We get it, Bruce, the boys are back in town, all that jazz" I said out into the open.

I rolled my eyes and pressed play, hoping whatever I had watched last could get my mind off of him. I sat and stared aimlessly at the TV as I ate, not paying much attention to True Blood as I sipped my soup from a large mug. I nibbled on some crackers, and again, my mind began to wander.

Visions of that slicked back hair of his, with my fingers entwined in it, my nails in his back, his...

I jumped, as my phone began to blare "Man in the Box" by Alice in Chains.

"Daddy..." I muttered under my breath, and hurried over to my phone, and answered the call.

"Hey daddy...I'm sorry I didn't call as soon as I got home."

Yes. I'm a 20 something year old who checks in with her parents on a nightly basis. I figure it's because they care...and fear for my safety. They really shouldn't. I can handle myself.

On the other end of the line, my father breathed a sigh of relief.

"Jesus Allie! We've been worried!"

Only my parents called me that nickname.

I laughed softly and apologized.

"I'm sorry daddy, I was tired from work and just wanted something to eat."

Which was partially true. I was pretty freaking hungry...I decided to leave out the part about my sexual frustrations involving the man who writes my paychecks.

His tone changed slightly and he chuckled.

"Alright, darling, have a good night. Here's your mother"

My mother and I rarely got along, but since I had moved away from home, she became much more softer when she spoke to me. We talked for a moment about my day, and I mentioned that Dr. Crane, excuse me, Jonathan, and I were going out to dinner tomorrow.

"Oh, that's splendid honey!" she exclaimed.

"You make it sound like I've never had a date, mother" I said sarcastically.

Which was the complete opposite. Since the day I shed my ugly duck persona from my awkward teenage years, the boys and men alike had flocked to me. And you had better believe, Bruce Wayne was one of them.

Maybe that was the reason why I couldn't stand him so much. That he had some sick fascination with me, and always had. Personally, I just wanted him to be gone. Not gone, gone like he was, but just lead his own life in Gotham and let me live mine.

Sorta like a 'you stay on your side, I'll stay on mine' Only this was Wayne Manor vs Apartment 114.

I rolled my eyes and she and I babbled on in our excitement before she yawned and we said our goodnights.

Louis came over and jumped in my lap and I pet him for a moment before I realized I had no idea what I was going to wear tomorrow night.

I leaped up and sprang across the room, flew through my bedroom and yanked open the walk in closet. We were going to a nice restaurant...and he had seen me in the majority of my work attire. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Louis hopped up on my bed, and I flicked through my wardrobe. A sleek, little black dress caught my eye, as did a sleeveless, satin red dress. The red one was shorter, much raunchier than the little, modest, black dress.

I went with the red one, obviously. I tried it on, to make sure it fit, and it clung to every curve of my body, just like white on rice. I squeezed out of it, hung it up and, after turning off my alarm, fell face-first onto my queen sized bed, stark naked, mind you. I curled up under the covers, and fell asleep, Louis purring by my head.

That night, my dreams were not so pleasant. They were swirls of black and brown. Bats screeched and I screamed, I was falling, endlessly falling in a cyclone of the winged creatures. They scratched me with their wings, they bit me, and bumped into me. I thrashed, and tried to get them off of me, but I reached the bottom. I landed in a field of wheat. Lightning flashed, and a scarecrow with a burlap sack for a head was before me.

I sat up abruptly, my alarm ringing to the tune of Lady Gaga's Telephone.

Stop callin, Stop callin! I don't wanna talk anymore! I left my head on the dance floor!

I turned it off with a click, and fell back down, panting.

"FUCK! Didn't Halloween end over a month ago?" I groaned and flopped back down on the bed , my forearm resting across my forehead. I sighed, and Louis climbed up onto my chest, and I petted him for a moment, before throwing the covers aside, grabbing my black cotton robe and tossing it on.

I cringed as I turned on the TV.

Today, however, there was no mention of Bruce Wayne. It was about this figure, named...

"Scarecrow, as the Gotham City police are calling him, was seen terrorizing former Arkham Asylum victims since last night around 11 pm. The victims names have not been released, due to confidentailty."

Flashes of this grotesque, masked figure flashed across the screen. Composite sketches, victims homes, more speculation.

"They say the mere sight of the Scarecrow is enough to throw anyone into complete hysteria, and that he attacked those who were recently released from Arkham, which has now sent them back to the asylum from which they were just released"

I turned the TV down and grabbed my cigarettes.

After the nightmare about a scarecrow...and now a LITERAL version of my nightmare was terrorizing Gotham? I needed a smoke.

Even if it was just to calm my nerves. My hands shook, as I lit it, and puffed away.

I strolled back into the kitchen, and poured myself a hot cup of coffee. I closed my eyes, and took a deep breath, repeating the mantra:

"It was only a dream, just a dream"

To myself over and over.

For the remainder of my day, I tidied around the house, doing my usual chores that were always neglected during the work week due to my schedule. By the time 2:30 rolled around I decided I should jump in the shower.

I didn't want to go all out for the man. What if he really just wanted to discuss work matters? What if this was just some off duty meeting?

"I need to get laid..." I said with a deep sigh as I dried my hair.

I applied my makeup more meticulously, making sure I brought out my eyes, and accentuated my lips. I even wore false lashes, just to give my eyes that extra kick. I curled my hair, more so than usual, into long, loose curls that hung down around my waist. I pulled a bit of my hair back, and secured it with bobby pins, to keep it from all falling in my face.

As I zipped up my dress and slid into my leopard pumps, I had a sudden thought. I yanked open my dresser drawer and slid off my plain black panties. I secured an off white garter belt around my hips, and slid on a pair of nude stockings, and fastened them into place. I slid on a frilly lace thong and stepped back into my shoes.

I fastened a large (but fake) pearl necklace around my neck, and spritzed on some Aqua di Gio cologne. I had worn men's cologne since I could recall. Men always responded in a much, much different way when I wore cologne, rather than perfume.

At 4:55 I skipped out the door, leopard clutch in hand and my coat in my arms, I said good bye to Louis, locked it the door, and slid inside the elevator. My phone beeped, and I flipped it open.

Dr. Crane:

"I'm just outside the gate. I've forgotten the pin number"

As the doors to the elevator opened, I ran directly into the same officer from last night.

I looked up at him and he chuckled darkly.

"We can't keep meeting like this, Miss"

I smiled weakly and apologized, before strolling off to the gate. It swung open creakily and there, parked across the street was a sleek, black Mercedes.

That's not his usual ride I thought to myself.

I smiled widely as my gaze caught his. Those fire and ice baby blues. He flashed a smile back my way, and his eyes lapped me up, from my toes to the tippy top of my head. He sauntered over, his eyes glued to me, and he breathed out softly

"You look...incredible, Alice"

I smiled and batted my lashes.

"Thank you, Jonathan" I replied sheepishly

Dr. Crane was dressed luxuriously in an all black suit, with a white tie and handkerchief.

He opened the car door for me, and helped me in.

I could so get used to this. I thought smugly.

On the way to the restaurant we chatted nonchalantly, and once we arrived, and were seated at our table, after Dr. Crane helped me into my chair, did the real discussion begin. I ordered a glass of wine, the Doctor simply sipped Perrier.

"Now, Alice, I know you're wondering why I wanted to speak with you this evening"

"Yes, sir, I have been. Is this business or pleasure?"

He smirked.

"Both, actually."

My face flushed and he cleared his throat.

"I'd like to hire a new assistant." he started.

My hear instantly sank. Was I being fired? Had I done something to offend him? Could he read all the disgusting things that were going through my head?

"...to ease your work load. He or she will be working beneath you, they will be your assistant"

So I was getting a promotion.

"Oh, sir..." I began, and he cut me off, after apologizing.

"Alice, please. Each day it seems that we have more and more patients than the previous day. I want to ensure them all better care, and I need more time to observe and to treat them. So, you will share my office...with me"

With that last part he looked up at me, his eyes swirling with that intense smolder.

He rested his hand atop mine, and our eyes locked.

"Of course...I won't be in the office much, I'll be with the patients. But from time to time we'll be bumping into each other more so than usual"

He said this with a steely grin.

I was in shock. My face was flushed, I could tell. He had never touched me for more than a spare moment, and never so intimately.

His hand closed around mine and I stammered:

"Sir...I can't even begin to thank you. You have always been so kind to me, and so understanding to all those who enter Arkham. You truly go above and beyond in your work and... I'm...I'm so thankful."

I wasn't sure if I was able to express my gratitude fully. His tongue darted between his lips to wet them, an ever so slight motion, that to most would have seemed habit, but to me...It was erotic.

The way his tongue would slide across his lips was enough to make me weak at the knees.

Did I mention he's still holding my hand? Yes. He is.

After we ate our meal, and our hands parted (unfortunately) I brought up my dream last night.

Dr. Crane listened intently as I finished, and went into what I had seen on the news this morning. He nodded sternly, and cast his gaze downward, deep in thought.

"This is another reason why I want to be able to spend more time with the patients. I want to ensure that they are all of perfect mental health when they leave, and that they are ensured to never return to Arkham. This Scarecrow character could mean one of two things for us...Either serious harm, or good business."

His laugh was high, and bone-chilling cold.

I shivered, visibly and laughed nonchalantly.

Dr Crane took my hand once again, and looked into my eyes once again.

"Now that our business portion has been discussed, onto pleasure..."

However, he was cut off by our waiter, who handed him the bill, and he paid, telling him to keep the change.

He turned back to me.

"Would you like to come back to my place and have a cocktail?"

In my mind I was screaming like a little girl.

"YES. YES. YES. YES!"

I smiled sweetly and said softly:

"I would love to"

He nodded and smirked, still holding my hand, he helped me up and we walked out of the restaurant, hands clasped together.

He helped me into his car, once again, like the gentleman that he is, and we spend off.

Mind you, I had never personally been to Dr Crane's residence. The only reason he knew where I lived was I knew he had to drive by it to get to his own residence.

Hell, he was the one who recommended that I stay in those apartments.

We drove through the black streets of Gotham, the streets were slicked with rain, but he was a careful driver. He pulled onto an off-beaten gravel path, and drove down a long, narrow rode, ever so slowly, until there was a large, wrought-iron gate.

Beyond this gate, in the clearing was an old Victorian style house. It was tall, and dark, with gothic accents, and gargoyles sitting majestically at the head of the short staircase that lead up to the house.

And I noticed, to my surprise, there was a wheat field, tucked behind the house, and in the middle of the field, was a scarecrow, with a burlap sack for a head.

I quickly averted my eyes.

The gate opened when he pressed a button located on his dashboard, and we drove forward..


	3. Chapter 3

We lurched up the driveway, the moon peering from behind its cover in the clouds.

The doctor had heard me gasp at the scarecrow and he placed his hand atop mine.

"I had forgotten to warn you...My father has had that wheat field planted for quite some time now. I've kept it as is for him...the scarecrow included."

He turned forward as he pulled in beside the house, and put the car in park, and turned to me.

"My father committed suicide last summer..." He trailed off, and looked downward, and cleared his throat, before turning his attention back to me.

"But enough of that, no need to dwell on the morbid. Welcome to my home, Miss Morceaux"

He smiled lightly and helped me out of the car.

I gazed up at the house, and took it all in. The windows were all dark, and it looked like no one had lived there in ages, or perhaps the outside was just neglected.

Jonathan took my hand, it still feels so odd to call him that, and lead me up the stairs, and unlocked the door, and flipped a nearby light switch. The inside of his home was completely different from the outside, all modern furnishings, a kitchen with all new, modern applicances, and everything was spotless. I inhaled slightly and peered around.

"Your home is lovely..." I said softly.

He chuckled.

"I'm in the process of remodeling still, most of it is done, aside from a few rooms upstairs."

He gestured toward the living room

"Would you like to sit down? I can bring you a cocktail..." he said softly.

"Ah...vodka and cranberry?" I asked.

"Certainly" He said with a curt smile.

There goes that smile of his. His smiles always seem so forced, like he's unused to being happy. Maybe his father's suicide had affected him more so than he lead on. I got mixed emotions from his smiles. I wanted to feel sorry for him, and I wanted to comfort him. To tell him it was alright to be happy. You have a successful job, a beautiful home, your future is secure. Yet...

I had never seen him with another woman. I had never heard of him speak of his family. Of course when I first started working, I questioned his sexuality. How could a man as beautiful as he not have men...or women flocking to him? Of course...in the office no one ever came in to see him directly. You would have to be insane...literally. Even the few family members who came in were nothing to look over. They were all typically married. So naturally, I assumed Dr. Crane was gay. But he hinted oh so many times to me that he wasn't.

He would compliment me on my works, my outfits, my attitude. Anything. He would praise me. He even noticed when I started wearing a different perfume, and commented on how delicious it smelled. At times I had caught him staring, other times I could feel his eyes on me, like a grasp. It wasn't a warm grasp though. It was like he wanted to choke me, and to smother me with his gaze.

Not that I minded.

That had to count for something, right?

Dr. Crane returned with the drinks, handed mine to me, and sat beisde me on the couch. He took a sip, and set it down on the glass table in front of us.

He took off his glasses, a rare thing, and looked at me.

"Alice, I..." he trailed off as he caught my gaze.

He stared at me for a moment, his mouth slightly open, and he looked me up and down, once again. He did this slowly, like he was imagining the clothes falling right off my body. I went rigid instantly, and gave him a hard stare. I looked down at him slighty, my eyes squinting, sortof a glare, really, only I wanted to smoulder. I wanted to ooze sexuality. I knew that he had to be attracted to me, I knew it. The way he looked at me was like fat diabetic kid was looking at a chocolate cake.

"I have a confession..." he said softly.

Fuck. This cannot be good. I thought to myself.

"For the years you have worked with me...I..."

I looked away, and squeezed the glass in my hands. I didn't want to see those eyes of his.

He snaked his fingers under my chin and lightly turned my head back to him.

"Please don't look away...look at me Alice."

I flicked my eyes up to him and he began again.

"From the moment you walked into my office, from that first meeting, there was...no, there IS something about you. It's like a magnet, that has drawn me in, and I am stuck. Alice...this...this is going to sound so silly, but from the moment I set eyes on you, I've...I've been attracted to you."

I really hoped that at that moment, Ashton Kutcher didn't pop in the doorway and scream "YOU'VE JUST BEEN PUNK'D"

I stammered. "A...Are you serious, sir?"

He scooted in closer and put his hands atop mine and squeezed.

"I could not be more serious, Alice"

I took a small sip from my drink, and inhaled softly.

"Why did you wait so long to tell me...?" I questioned lightly, taking a longer sip this time.

"Because I didn't want it to look like the only reason I had hired you was because I'm attracted to you. You are such a hard worker, you do your job fantastically, and you go above and beyond your line of work just to make someone's day. Each day you come in is like a burst of energy for me. Your whole aura lights up the dark place we work in...this dark world that we live in..."

He trailed off, but kept his gaze on me. He moistened his lips with his tongue again. I cringed, and stared directly at his lips.

It was all a blur after that. He pounced on me. His weight pressing down on me. He had my hands above my head and he pressed his lips to mine. Hard. His lips were enveloping mine. Kiss after kiss after kiss. My hands clenched into fists and I was left breathless. My whole body was on fire.

I had never in a million years had expected things to turn out like this. To have this man...this GORGEOUS MAN on me like he was now.

He nipped at my lower lip and I slid my tongue in his mouth, and he began to suck on it. I lost it at that point. I moaned, deeply and thrust my hips up into his. He pressed back against me, and I felt him...ALL of him pressing down on me. He pushed back, and I wrapped my legs around him and freed my arms. I put my hands on his shoulders and pushed him down onto the couch. I climbed ontop of him and slung my hair over my shoulder with a jerk of my head.

I loosened his tie and tossed it aside. I leaned down and kissed him, gently, unbuttoning each button ever so slowly, one by one. My fingers brushed his chest lightly with each one and he groaned as I kissed his lips, down his cheek, around his throat and down his chest.

"A-Alice..." he groaned.

I pulled his shirt and jacket off of him and he sat up.

I hadn't expected him to be so dominant, but in that moment I was so turned on by it. He flipped me over and quickly unzipped my dress, flinging it to the ground, leaving me there in my lingerie. To be honest, I had worn it simply to feel a bit sexier underneath, but the groan he let out when he saw my ass in that thong, framed by the garter belt that was connected to my stockings, I knew now that I had made the right choice in wearing it. He pushed me down softly onto my knees and bent me over the couch, he put his hand to my throat, and let the other one trail down my belly.

He leaned my head back, and kept his hand at my throat, not squeezing, but holding me. He kissed me again, and his fingers pressed against the outside of my panties. My moans were muffled by his mouth and his fingers pressed down hard on the outside of my panties. His fingers moved in a circular motion, and I became putty in his hands.

I moaned deeply, over and over. He nipped at my earlobe, and whispered to me:

"I want to make love to you, Alice...but you're so intoxicating...I've wanted you...always wanted you, oh so badly...and now...I don't think I will be able to control myself. Forgive me..."

He pressed his hips into my back and my hands gripped his pants leg, and pulled him into me.

Apparently, I'm quite good with my hands behind my back. I unbuckled his pants, and unzipped them, and yanked them down with force and his cock swung into my hand.

I hadn't expected him to be quite so...thick...and long.

Dr Crane wasn't a very tall, or built man, he's more on the lanky, lean side. But my God...when I began to work my hands all over him, and really feel his sheer size, I was floored. He pressed himself into my hands and groaned at my light touch.

I worked my hands over him, twisting my hands around his length, over and over again.

He pressed himself between my thighs. I shivered.

His fingers snaked their way between my thighs yet again, and he pulled aside my panties, his fingers soaked with wetness. I leaned forward, and gripped the back of the couch, and stuck my ass out. I looked up at him with the best 'come hither' glare I could manage. I pursed my lips and he pounced on me. He pressed the head of his cock between my thighs and eased into me. Each inch was sweet torture. He filled me up completely. Once he was fully inside me, his strokes picked up quickly. He thrust into me with such force, I was grasping the couch for dear life. He grabbed my bra strap and quickly unhooked it, freeing my breasts. He grabbed my throat, forcefully and leaned me back, his fingers tilting my chin back. His mouth enveloped mine.

His kiss was hard, his thrusts were harder. My whole body was shaking from the orgasm that kept mounting deep inside me, I felt myself growing closer and closer, when suddenly, he picked me up.

He continued to thrust into me, each thrust going deeper than they had before. I screamed. This was the most delicious feeling in the world. Each thrust would press further on my inflamed g-spot, each thrust would cause my toes to curl, each thrust left me breathless, yet somehow I managed to moan continuously. He pressed me to a nearby wall and pulled my leg up to hold onto. His thrusting continued and he leaned his head back in a deep moan.

"Alice...Oh sweet ALICE!" he exclaimed.

My nails dug into the wall, paint flecks collecting beneath my nails as I raked them down the wall. His fingers snaked their way between my curls and he tugged my head back, our skin making that delicious slapping sound as he pounded me. I wimpered. I was at his mercy, I was his toy at that moment. I LOVED it. I lost myself in him. Suddenly, he pulled himself out of me, and picked me up yet again. He walked a short way into his bedroom, and kicked open the door. He tossed me lightly onto the bed and leapt ontop of me. He teased me a bit, and looked down at me, panting heavily.

He reached in his bedside drawer and slipped a condom on. Safety first...even if it was a bit late...

He pressed himself against my inner thigh and looked down at me. I grasped his hips and growled up at him.

"Fuck me. Fuck me, Jonathan."

He needed no further invitation. He pushed my knees up and drove himself deep inside of me. Over and over, again and again. This man had the stamina of a porn star on speed. I was not complaining. He grabbed my heels and flung my legs up in the air and thrust himself into me. My ass was lifted up off the bed, and our skin was making that delicious slapping sound again. I gasped again and again, and blurted out.

"You're going to make me cum!"

His thrusts grew harder, and he reached down to use his thumb to torment me further.

I lost it at that moment. I came apart in his hands and the orgasms flooded through me, one after the other after the other. His body grew tense, and he let out a hard breath, his cock throbbed inside of me, and I knew he and I were coming together. I reached up and sank my nails into his hips and he gritted his teeth. He didn't like that, and he reached down and grasped my throat with his hands, and squeezed slightly. I loosened my grip on his thigh and reached for the sheets, my orgasms still flowing through me.

He looked down at me, after his strokes had slowed and he eased himself out of me, and curled up beside me, panting madly. Our heads turned simaltaneously, our chests heaving in unison, our bodies slicked with sweat.

My lips parted and I stared incredulously at him.

He smiled his usual smile and whispered lightly:

"You are phenominal...just...mind-blowing..."

ARE YOU SERIOUS? Did he really just say that? Had he seen himself fuck? Does he even know what he just did to my mind, body and soul! Obviously not.

I reached over to brush a bit of hair out of his face and he cringed slightly, before I lightly brushed it away.

"Oh no...You, sir, are the one who deserves all the praise..." I said with a smirk.

He chuckled darkly.

"I like it a little _too_ much when you call me sir."

"I'll remember that, then...sir" I said lightly, wiggling my brows at him.

He sat up suddenly, and pulled me into his lap. He began to remove my shoes, and my stockings, in the most tender fashion imaginable. It was touching.

I had never had a man treat me so roughly, then so sweetly. It was like he was treating me like a doll, like I may break at any moment. My shoes landed with a clunk, clunk on his hardwood floor and he tossed aside the remainder of my clothing. He pulled the sheets back, and we climbed inbetween them together. He snaked his arm beneath my neck, and I curled up around him.

His fingers brushed through my hair, and he leaned over and made a point to kiss my forehead.

For a man who seems so cold, he sure was a sweetheart. A total lady-killer. I sighed softly, and I felt my eyelids growing heavy. Before you knew it, I was fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Sunlight fell on my face and my eyelids twitched. I stretched out, and yawned.

What startled me the most was that there was an arm around my waist.

I jumped and sat up quickly.

Had I really forgotten what had happened so soon? It all came flooding back to me, washing over me in waves.

I was in the bedroom of Doctor Jonathan Crane. The lead psychologist at Arkham Asylum. My boss. My incredibly GORGEOUS boss...who could fuck like a porn star, apparently.

I curled my knees up to my chin and grinned cheekily to myself. I looked down at him.

He didn't look like a calm sleeper. His brows were furrowed, and his face was set in a scowl, almost. His lips were pursed and his teeth were clenched, like he was in pain. His body twitched, and his had that was grasping my waist tightened, and he pulled me in close to him, muttering to himself.

I leaned in closer to see if I could hear him clearly, but he cleared his throat, and he began to stir.

His eyelids twitched, his fingers clenched and he looked up at me.

He squinted at first, the light from between his curtain falling in a sliver directly into his eyes and he yawned and curled himself up in my lap.

Who would have thought the mysterious, cold Dr Crane was a secret softie. He nuzzled my thigh and cleared his throat once more.

"Good morning, Alice" he said, his voice cracking slightly.

I stroked his hair lightly and smiled softly.

"Good morning...sir"

I said with a smirk.

He chuckled.

"Are you trying to arouse me so early in the day, Alice?"

I giggled lightly.

"It's a possibility...I'm so used to saying it, you know? I have always recognized you as my authority figure and now..."

My voice trailed off and my gaze went blank.

WHAT WOULD YOU CALL US? If we were a Facebook status, we would be 'It's Complicated'

He sat up, the crisp, white sheets resting around his lap and he looked at me.

"And now...our relationship is a bit different, yes." he said lightly, turning my face to him.

"If you would prefer not to let our co-workers know, I'm alright with this. Should we choose to make our...new-found feelings more public...I have no problem with this" he said curtly.

"I'd like to see where this takes us...I don't rush into things so quickly, you know that. I'd much rather stand back and analyze it all and then assess the situation, but with you, Jonathan, I..." I looked up at him, and his cold, blue eyes were staring back at me. He tilted his head slightly and squinted a bit.

"Are you saying you regret what has happened, Alice?"

"Oh, no, not at all! I ...I don't want us to seem unprofessional. I don't want anyone to assume things, sir." I said sheepishly, slightly frightened by his gaze.

"Hm..." he said with a curt twitch of his head.

He tossed his sheets aside and held out his hand to me.

"Would you like to join me in the shower, Alice?"

WOULD I EVER. I smiled cheekily, my face flushing, and I slid out of bed.

His bathroom was just as luxurious as the rest of his house. He had a large, standing shower, with glass walls. Inside was at least three shower-heads, and a bench. His large garden tub looked like it could fit four people inside of it.

He turned on the shower, and as it heated up, he pressed me against the glass door and leaned close to me, pressing himself to me.

"Now that I've had you...I'm not going to be able to control myself as easily...Once I have something, I have to have all of it, I must possess you fully, Alice, from now on"

His hand shot up to my throat and he tilted my head to the side, and his finger tightened around my jawline. He kisses my neck hungrily, and presses himself into me. I sigh softly and wimper as he starts getting more aggressive, instead of kisses, he nips at my neck, and bites me, hard. I'm not one for such roughness, but it felt so good to have his teeth gnawing at my skin, marking me up.

The bathroom began to steam up, and he reached behind me, and pushed the door in, and we stepped into the shower.

The water from the jets hit us from three sides, our heads, and to our left and right. He pressed me into the corner, where the hot water ran down his back, shoulders and chest and he kissed me again, hungrier than last time. He pulled my leg up around him, and pressed himself against my thighs once again. I shivered. The hot water poured off his body and onto mine, his cock pressed against my thigh, his teeth and lips on my neck was too much at once for me.

I pushed myself down on him and he pushed back up. He slid right into me and I moaned. This fueled him, he pumped into me, hard, and unrelenting. He unleashed upon me, once again.

I was gasping for air, my hands roaming all over his back, my head thrown back against the shower wall. You would think after yesterday he wouldn't be as forceful, but he was just the same, taking me again and again. Pumping himself inside of me. My orgasms mounted and he teased me with his thumb, yet again. He pressed his lips to my ear and growled.

"I told you I had to possess you again, Alice"

I was panting, and moaning, lost in the sensations that were flowing through me. I came apart in his hands. His fingers toyed with me and he pulled himself out of me, his cock twitching, as he came all over my belly. I wrapped my arm around his neck, to keep from falling over. I panted, and gasped for air, the shower head pounding against my head. His fingers still toyed with me, drawing out my orgasm. His hand grabbed my ass and he pushed his fingers inside me, and growled in my ear. "Come for me, Alice...keep coming for me...Do it."

I struggled. I tried to keep my balance, and let the feelings of pleasure wash through me. I came for him. Again, and again, and again. My nails gripped his back and he slapped my ass, hard. The water did nothing to stop the force of the blow, and I gasped in pain, and pleasure.

It was apparent that Doctor Crane wasn't fond of being harmed...I'd have to remember that.

He grasped my neck with his hand once again and kissed my cheek hungrily. He whispered a soft apology for his roughness, and then led me beneath the shower heads. He soaped up my hair, washing it gently, taking his time to massage my scalp with his fingertips. It was like his way of cooling off after the aggression. He washed me gently as I rinsed my hair. I grabbed his shampoo and worked my fingers through his hair. He flinched for a moment, then slowly eased up. He let out a soft "mmmmm" as my fingers worked his scalp just as he had worked mine.

His hair was so soft and thick between my hands, I ran my fingers through his hair more times than I should have. We soaped each other up, once again, bodies rubbing against one another, our skin slippery and wet. I leaned over and planted a soft kiss on his lips, and he returned the kiss, just as softly.

We stepped out of the shower, after Jonathan shut it off. He offered me a robe of his, and as I towel-dried my hair he asked softly.

"Is there anything you need to do today, Alice? I know you must be busy on weekends, and I don't want to keep you from anything...and I need to go attend to some work-related business. Would you like some lunch before I run you off? He said softly.

"I need to go home and take care of Louis...I'm quite sure he doesn't have any food in his bowl, but other than that I would love to have lunch with you, Jonathan." I smiled.

"Excellent" He said, flashing a smile, his white teeth gleaming. He offered me a white, button down shirt of his, and I tucked the front of my dress down, and made a skirt out of it. I had to thank Cosmo for that one. It would be too embarrasasing to be seen in the same dress as the night before.

After I had dried my hair somewhat, and put it into a bun, I reached into my purse and applied a bit of makeup, just to accentuate my features.

Jonathan appeared in the bathroom, dressed in a gray suit with a light lilac undershirt.

Gorgeous would be an understatement. The soft lilac brought out the intense turquoise of his eyes so well, I caught myself staring for a moment.

His hands were in his pockets, and he looked at the ground, chuckling softly.

"You always look at me with this look of disbelief...why is that?"

And the way he looked at me was like I was something to eat. No, that wasn't a Twilight reference, but the way he looked at me was like a hungry, angry, horny animal. I wasn't going to complain.

"Your eyes..." I began softly "They're...so powerful. They stop me in my tracks at times. Your whole presence is very strong. You fill the room with this aura of power, and confidence, and ...what some may call fear"

His smirk could have made the devil blush.

"You flatter me, Alice. Come" he said, holding out his hand. "Let's do lunch"

I took his hand, and he lead me down the stairs, and out the door and into his car in one sweeping motion. We drove through the gate, and it creaked shut behind us.

Dr Crane pulled into a small cafe on the outskirts of Gotham. There were a few tables scattered around outside, yet no one was sitting at them. He parked across the street and said softly "I love this place." He looked fondly across the street, as he took my hand and helped me out of his car.

We were seated quickly, and both ordered.

We chatted for a moment, flirting openly back and forth when I heard my name.

"Alice...?" It was Bruce. Bruce Wayne.

Not exactly the first person I wanted to see.

Then again, now that I was with Jonathan, maybe he could get rid of Bruce.

"It's so good to see you!" he said in a jovial tone.

I hadn't seen Bruce in person since his return home to Gotham, and needless to say this was NOT the way I wanted to meet him.

"You look great..." He said, looking me up and down.

"Thank you, Bruce, but Jonathan and I were in the middle of..."

"Oh I'm not interrupting am I?"

"Yes" Dr Crane blurted out, gazing coldly up at him.

"We were discussing private matters"

Okay, so that was a complete lie, but I see Dr. Crane wanted Bruce to just leave us alone.

"Well, ah, I'm terribly sorry, to you both, but I wanted to invite you, Alice to a party I'm having tomorrow night at my estate. Would you be interested? You can bring a guest, if you'd like" He said this, motioning his head to Jonathan.

"Bruce, that's sweet of you, but"

"Alice..." Dr Crane interjected.

"It would be such a positive way for you to influence the citizens of Gotham. What with your new promotion and all..." He trailed off.

This was not something that I wanted to do, but Dr. Crane did have a point. He and I could attend this get-together Bruce was having and it would be good publicity for the Asylum. Dr Crane was often questioned on his methods, and what with the Scarecrow running amock, we had to shed a positive light on it somehow.

"That would be wonderful! I was going to make this a more public announcement, but I'm donating several thousand dollars to the Asylum." Bruce said proudly.

"What with this Scarecrow terrorizing our city, and sending our citizens into the mad house, I feel it is my duty to help those less fortunate than I"

Jonathan stared him down coldy and nodded his head.

"How generous of you, Mister Wayne." He said icily.

"Shall I have Alfred pick you up around six?" Bruce said, his gaze still locked on me.

"That won't be necessary, I can drive -"

"I'll gladly pick you up around that time, Alice" cut in Jonathan.

Who would have thought. Bruce Wayne and Jonathan Crane, practically fighting over me. I liked it.

"Ah...I see...well, I shall see you the, Miss Morceaux" said Bruce with a wink, as he walked up to the counter to get his own lunch...TO GO I hoped.

I turned my attention back to Jonathan, as Bruce left, a bag in his hand and a smirk on his face.

"What was that all about?" Jonathan spat at me.

I was shocked. I had never seen someone change emotions so quickly. His jealously was almost tangible and I rattled off my story of how Bruce and I were childhood friends, about my father, and my distaste for him.

I saw him relax a bit before I continued on. "I honestly don't want to go to this party, but for you, as long as you're by my side, I can bear it." I said softly.

Dr Crane had fully relaxed at this moment and I reached out and placed my fingertips atop his hand.

"You don't need to worry, Jonathan, you are the only one I have eyes for, and no playboy billionare is about to change that"

At that moment, I couldn't even fathom how wrong I was.


	5. Chapter 5

Alice unlocked the door to her apartment, after being dropped off by Jonathan, and stepped inside, her head swirling with cat Louis meowed and as she mulled things over, she poured food into his bowl.

She went through these things, dissecting each thought that popped into her head. She didn't know which situation to first assess.

Bruce Wayne was back from 'hiding' and had invited her, and Dr. Crane to a party at Wayne Manor tomorrow evening.

There was a masked villain running amok in the streets of Gotham, terrorizing everyone hallucinations, herself included.

Her boss, Dr. Jonathan Crane, the lead psychologist at Arkham, had sex with her. Twice. Since yesterday.

Alice sighed and turned on the TV. An action she would soon regret.

The local news dragged on and on about this NEW villain terrorizing Gotham.

The Joker.

There were whispers that his face was painted, others speculated that he'd fallen in a vat of acid and it had bleached his skin white as snow, his lips as red as blood and his hair a fiendish green.

Alice walked slowly toward the television, her gaze blank as she stared at the screen.

Explosions had blasted through downtown, cars blown up, a warehouse had burned to the ground.

But apparently the Joker isn't alone. He has a side-kick. A tiny, elf-like woman who called herself Harley Quinn, dressed in a Harlequin's attire. She smashed things with her mallet, and assisted the Joker in his pyrotechnic habits.

They seemed to have taken over in the Scarecrow's leave.

Alice reached for the remote, but just before she could turn off the TV, there was hope.

Even amidst all the atrocities that had occurred, there was hope.

There was a masked vigilante who was now prowling the streets. He put out the fire in the warehouse before it reached the others around it. He rescued the woman inside the car that had blown up.

Though, there was a rather lengthy tape of him in what appeared to be a black tank, speeding through the streets of Gotham before disappearing completely.

Despite his heroic efforts, neither the Joker, nor Harley Quinn had been caught.

No one could explain who this masked vigilante was, but he had been dubbed, respectively the 'Batman'.

Scarecrows. Bats. Clowns. Harlequins.

Was Gotham turning into some sort of fucked up version of Halloweentown?

Alice slumped herself down on her counter and sighed loudly. None of this compared to the inner turmoil she had with going to this party. She wanted nothing to do with Bruce Wayne, she never had really, so why was she going to this party?

Oh yeah, because Jonathan had suggested it would be for the good of the Asylum, and Bruce planned to announce his donation to the Asylum. Heaven knows it needed it.

Alice had never been in the cells or the basement, but the horrors that were down there, she didn't want to experience firsthand. Dr. Crane had told her once that was where the most severe of patients were kept. There were endless rooms with padded walls, patients strapped to tables, unable to escape the fears that their minds had created.

The Scarecrow had put several patients down there, some that were recently released, and others who had somehow been exposed to the toxins that had been released by the Scarecrow.

Alice wondered if she had ever been exposed to it. Her mind began to race, yet again and she recalled her nightmares of falling, those horrendous images of the Scarecrow with the burlap sack for a face strangling her.

She knew what she needed. Retail therapy. She checked the clock above the fridge and had plenty of time to max out her credit card on a dress and shoes for tomorrow night. She petted Louis as he jumped up on the counter and spoke to him:

"This is ridiculous, Louis. It's a nightmarish carnival out there."

She stroke his head a few more times, his purring growing louder and louder as she sighed, scooped up her keys and grabbed her purse and strolled outside to her car.

[BREAK]

Alice pulled into a parking spot outside of Macy's and pushed her car door shut with her hip and locked it.

As she strolled past the endless perfume counters, she asked herself what would be appropriate to wear to such an event. Her dress had to be an evening gown, nothing to overly-extravagant, maybe something with a pop of color, but not too showy. She wanted to seem professional, but the woman in her wanted to unleash her inner peacock, as she would be seen with Dr. Crane. She wanted to seem like a gem, a token on his arm. She browsed through the racks of sweaters and and cardigans, and suddenly, a glittering dress caught her eye.

There were racks and racks of them. She flicked through the gowns in her size. All of them seemed like 80's prom dresses. She rolled her eyes and went to another rack, of much shorter dresses. She shook her head in frustration, not finding anything to her tastes.

A small, Asian woman in a slim black suit approached her.

"Ma'am...are you finding everything you're looking for?"

Alice smiled, relief washing through her. She usually waved the sales ladies aside, but instead she took the woman up on the opportunity.

"Yes...I'm looking for an evening gown. I'll be attending a party tomorrow. I'd like something elegant, but not too immodest. Nothing in a neon color, but nothing too muted. Do you have any other gowns besides these?"

The woman nodded. "We have a few over here on the clearance rack, ma'am."

Alice quirked a brow as the woman turned around. Just because she wasn't dressed as nicely as she normally was didn't mean she couldn't afford the dresses here. It's only Macy's for Christ's sake. It's not Neiman Marcus.

She thanked the woman before flicking through the racks of clothing. She shook her head, a bit offended by the woman's actions, but lo and behold, there was the holy grail of dresses.

It was a beautiful champagne gown, with shimmering accents around the neckline, which plunged in a not too deep V. It flowed down nicely, and had a slight train. AND it was in her size, and had been marked down to only $75. Oh. She was one lucky bitch.

She headed straight to the dressing room and tried it on, turning and admiring herself in the mirror.

Damn, she looked good. She'd have to find a pair of heels to go with it...and possibly a clutch. She had the perfect necklace to go with it, already.

As she exited the dressing room, she began to browse the shoes, and instantly found a pair of pearlescent Bordello heels with a tiny cluster of pearls on them. She asked a nearby clerk for a size 7 and a half, and with the box in her hand, she smirked to herself as she headed for the register.

[BREAK]

Alice closed the door to her car with her hip, once again and stumbled up the steps to her apartment. She wasn't too surprised when she ran into the same scruffy looking gentleman who seemed to be lurking around her apartment for like the past month now. Only this time...He was a bit different.

Alice soon realized he wasn't the same man as before.

This man had a sinister gleam in his eye. He whispered hoarsely "Scarecrow..."

Horror filled Alice. She had two large shopping bags in her hand, as well as a large garment bag.

Her shoes weren't meant for running, they were loosely fitting flats. She ran anyway. She pounded down the pavement, the wrought iron gates to her apartment slowly swinging closed. Her pace quickened, yet she didn't make it. The gate slowly swung shut before her. She shook the bars furiously and glanced behind her, he was closer than she had expected.

He grabbed her throat and pushed her into the bars. Alice dropped the bags instantly and began clawing at his face, his hands, anywhere in reach. She screamed one good time before his hands enveloped around her throat.

She gasped for air, her nails sinking into the flesh of his face and he loosened his grip, and she kicked him in the groin with all of her might. He stumbled and she ran, screaming her head off. Mindless screams, hoping someone would come to her aid.

A large, black figure in the sky came swooping down and she screamed in terror, ducking down. She turned slightly, standing back up straight to find her attacker on the ground, out cold. There was, however, a very tall man in all black, complete with a black cowl and cape standing over him, his fist clenched. She heaved her breaths in and out and stepped back, hesitantly, in case he came at her next.

Alice stared for a moment, then, he turned to look at her, and said in a deep, rasping voice.

"I'm not here to hurt you, Alice."

Alice hesitated.

"Are...are you...the Bat-man?" she asked questioningly.

He nodded once, and dragged the man's body to the fence, and wrapped a thin, black rope around his arms, tying them behind his back, and to the fence.

Alice stood in shock, before quickly running to retrieve her things, not bothering to ask how he'd known her name.

[BREAK]

Alice's head swam with dreams that night. Bats, clowns and scarecrows. She awoke the next morning with a start, her phone blaring Jonathan's ringtone.

"Just put your skin baby on my skin" Rihanna sang.

She snatched up the phone and answered the call.

"Y...Yes, Jonathan?" She asked shakily.

"Alice...are you alright? You never called me last night. I was worried about you."

She hadn't wanted to worry him about the events that had happened, but she suddenly confessed them all. The attacker, the Batman, her frantically locking her door as she ran back into the house. Her calling the police to come collect the comatose man outside her building, not to mention the call to her parents.

"Jonathan...I'm alright now..." she finished.

He was agitated, she could tell.

"Alice. This is very serious. I can't allow something like this to happen to you again. I'll have to get better security for your apartment, as it wouldn't be wise of us to live together at this present moment."

LIVE TOGETHER? Someone was jumping the gun.

Or perhaps that was just the protective male in him?

Alice didn't question it. She wouldn't mind waking up beside that every day, though it would be hard to explain why they came to work at the same time, and left in the same car.

Jonathan was muttering to himself on the other end of the phone and Alice slipped out of bed, and slid into her slippers.

"What time should I be ready this evening, Jonathan?" She asked lightly.

He cleared his throat.

"I'll be there to pick you up around 4:30, I'll address your security needs as well."

"Alright, Jonathan...thank you...you don't need to do that, though. They have the man in custody."

"I know that, Alice, but he's recently escaped from Arkham, and is soon to be put back into the asylum. We need to make a good impression this evening, and as much as I despise my failures being made public, and being PITIED" he spat out the last one in disgust, as if he were ridding a bad taste from his mouth.

She was taken aback by the malice in his voice,but nodded and agreed.

"I know, Jonathan, but with this donation we can increase our security and use it to make your patients more comfortable, and further your research"

Jonathan had long been in research of the mind, and how fears played a role in that of the minds of those in Arkham. He was a psychiatrist, after all.

Jonathan seemed to calm slightly.

"You're very right, Alice. I look forward to seeing you this evening."

[BREAK]

Alice dabbed on a bit of perfume and glanced at herself in her floor-length mirror. Her gown was splendid. It shimmered and clung to every one of her curves. Her hair was up in a loose, but elegant chignon, with a few soft curls trailing down. She had placed a few tiny bobby pins with pearls on the end, to peek out between the tufts of hair on her head. Her neck was adorned with a gorgeous pearl-drop necklace, and her heels peeked out nicely at her hemline. She wrapped herself in a gorgeous, white faux fur stole.

There was a slight knock at her door and she opened it, to see Jonathan standing there in an astounding three piece suit. It was black, with subtle cream colored pinstripes. He had on an off white tie, and his hair was slicked back nicely, soft curls winding around his neck. She stood for a moment, drinking him in with her eyes, her gaze licking up his body.

Jonathan's eyes on her weren't gentle. He lingered at the nape of her neck, where soft curls fell, down to her bosoms, to her hips, down to her feet, then back up again, his gaze catching hers and holding it.

"You look magnificent, Alice."

Alice was stunned. Had he looked in the mirror before he left?

Jonathan was the epitome of sophistication, allure, and sex appeal wrapped in one.

"Now, before we leave, Alice, there's something I want to...introduce to you..."

His voice trailed off, and he strolled over to her window, that overlooked the road.

He lifted the curtain slightly, and pointed to a sleek, black Mercedes.

"Do you see that car, Alice?"

Alice nodded.

"Inside is your new body guard. He will make sweeps of your apartment before and after you enter it. I have only to ask your permission, before such an event occurs. He will watch over you each night that you aren't with me. However, I'll have to give him a key..."

Alice was flabbergasted.

"Jonathan...you need not do this...I'm...I'm alright."

Crane stepped toward her, his body practically pressed against hers.

"Darling...please. I have no way to protect you...I want you safe"

He whispered the last word, his breath washing over her, his voice pleading for her to let him take care of her.

How very like him...

Alice knew just how much he cared about the patients at Arkham, often staying late, putting in the extra man hours to solve the mysteries of the mind of the criminally insane.

"I've also made sure that your apartment building has been equipped with a better surveillance system, inside and out. The gate is to be replaced, as well as other fortifications."

How was he paying for all this?

Reluctantly, Alice agreed. If it would give him a piece of mind, she would agree to it.

She rummaged through a drawer in her kitchen, before placing a tiny silver key into his palm.

[BREAK]

Alice and Jonathan walked side by side, up the large stone steps up to Wayne manor. Alice's heart began to pound. She wasn't afraid, nor was she excited. But the memories this place held came rushing through her, and she had to suppress them.

She had to tuck away those feelings of distaste and scorn for Bruce.

They were there to accept a donation, and the festivities were to lighten the mood in such a dark time. She must think on the positive.

She looked to her right.

There was all the positively she needed.

Jonathan turn to her and smiled curtly.

"Nervous?" he asked abruptly, feeling the sweat from her palms.

Alice hesitated.

"I just...I don't like this place. There are so many bad memories for me here..." she said as she walked up the steps.

"I always hated how lavishly he lived, and how we had next to nothing. My jealousy ate away at me for years and years, and now that he's back, I'm happy, but I don't want to be here. Bruce Wayne is not my friend, but he is not my enemy. I respect him, and I mourned for him when his parents were murdered, but we were never close. He has this sick fascination with me, and I can't imagine why..."

Crane sighed and moistened his lips.

"It's hard for any man to not be captivated by you, Alice. You're a confident woman. You're strong, independent. You aren't weak like most of your sex are."

He squeezed her hand as they approached the doors.

"Come...let us forget the past, and celebrate. Tonight is meant to be a joyous occasion. We are here for the asylum. We are here to accept this donation on behalf of those who cannot. Let us carry ourselves with dignity, and with pride."

He inclined his head slightly, and leaned toward her, pressing his lips to hers for only a moment.

Alice gasped, and suddenly the large doors were flung open, and there he stood.

Bruce was smirking, a smug smile on his lips. He was dressed lavishly in an all black ensemble. His white bow tie popped against the blackness, and his hair was slicked back and shiny. In his hand was a glass of bourbon, he looked Alice up and down, lapping up her appearance, the same way that Jonathan had done, but with more haste. He drank her in and cleared his throat.

"Miss Morceaux...Dr. Crane, please, come in. Welcome to my home."

Crane inclined his head, a slight smile twitching against his cheeks, and Alice stammered.

"The...thank you Bruce."

Crane slid his hand around Alice's waist, resting his hand on her thigh.

Alice noted this. This was Jonathan's way of asserting his dominance. Bruce may have been taller, and more muscular than Jonathan, but in that moment, he was more powerful than Bruce Wayne. He was the confident one. Alice was shaking in her boots. Never before had a man acted in such a way with her. So protective, so gentle. He treated her like a porcelain doll.

Inside the mansion was full of people. Faces Alice didn't recognize. There were employees from the asylum, of course, and what looked like city officials, as well as hundreds of Wayne Enterprise employees.

The soft sounds of a violin quartet were playing. There were a few couples out dancing, some mulling around the refreshments table, and dozens laughing, booze in hand.

Champagne sparkled in endless glasses, and Bruce re-appeared with a glass in his hand.

"Miss Morceaux..." he said, extending the glass for her.

She hiked up her fur wrap and extended her hand, clutching it.

"Thank you, Mr.. Wayne."

Crane cleared his throat.

"Would you care to dance, Alice?" he said curtly, twitching his head to the dancefloor.

Alice took a long gulp of her champagne, and a nearby butler took her wrap. He offered to take Jonathan's coat, but he declined. She nodded and Jonathan swept her out onto the dance floor.

The song wasn't too up beat, just slow. They swayed together, his hand on her hip, and their other palms touching.

Alice batted her lashes and looked up at him, following his movements. She wasn't one for dancing, but Jonathan guided her across the dancefloor, sweeping her round and round, as the music played. She sighed softly and stared up into his swimming pool eyes.

His glasses glinted in the soft light, and he quirked his brows. "Tired already, Alice?"

he questioned lightly.

Alice shook her head.

"I'm simply in awe." she said with a soft smile.

He cocked his head.

"Of...?"

"You..."

She said with a soft smile, biting her lip.

The music faded out and she noticed they were the only ones on the dancefloor.

Everyone instantly burst into applause, and Bruce came sweeping up out of nowhere, and he extended his hand to Alice.

"May I have this dance?" he said in a sultry tone.

Alice cringed inwardly. She looked back at Jonathan and his face was pure disgust, but he merely smirked and stepped back, as if relinquishing her to him.

Bruce took her hand and the band began to pick up yet again, this time things were a bit more fast paced.

Bruce grasped her hip and took her hand in his, he lead her around in a fast-paced sort of way. Alice had a sudden vision in her head of Gomez and Morticia doing the tango, and that is certainly what they were doing. She tried not to trip as he lead her across the dancefloor, heels clacking against the marble floors, the rustling of dresses and the sound of the violins got louder. Their pace quickened and she managed to blurt out:

"Th...thank you for your donations to the Asylum, Mr.. Wayne"

That isn't what she wanted to say. She wanted to stomp on his foot and sulk over to Jonathan. She wanted him to be dancing with her like this, with every eye in the room on them. As they twirled around the dancefloor, it looked as though he had disappeared from sight. This saddened her.

Could he not bare the sight of her with another man? She wondered...

"It's my pleasure, Miss Morceaux. I know how much you enjoy working there, and I know that Dr. Crane is a wonderful man, and with this...Scarecrow running amok, I felt the need to donate to help those less fortunate."

She smiled curtly, and Bruce dipped her down low, his hard body pressed against her, his hand gripping hers and he smirked. Alice stared at him. You have to admit, Bruce Wayne was a handsome man, but when he smirked like that, she wasn't amused. He was toying with her. His obvious desire for her made her sick to her stomach. She grew up with a distaste for him, yet...

He had always been so kind to her, he had donated several thousand dollars to her place of work. He had given her father a job, he had done a lot. She shook herself, feeling her cheeks begin to blush.

Then suddenly, someone screamed. Alice gasped and Bruce jerked them both up.

"Party's over..." called a warped, twisted voice.

"S...Scarecrow...!" Alice whispered, terrified. She clung to Bruce and he instinctively wrapped an arm around her.

"Bruce...Wayne..." the Scarecrow said, strolling toward them.

"I like what you've done with the place...but as thrilled as I am that you're donating to SUCH a noble cause...I can't help but think that it was done out of pity. The mind is a very powerful thing, Mr.. Wayne, it isn't one to be toyed with, or to be taken lightly."

Guests ran screaming for the doors, but they were soon to meet a much different fate.

The front doors burst open and loud, sinister cackling erupted.

"HAHAHAHAHAH! Well done, well said!" he cackled, clapping his hands together.

Alice nearly fainted. The Joker had arrived.

He was dressed crisply in a purple suit, with his devilishly green hair slicked back, and his lips were parted wide, in an inhumanly large grin. His white teeth glinted and behind him skipped in the Harley-Quinn herself. She giggled lightly and swing a sinister looking mallet in her hands. Her suit clung to her every curve, and shone like it was dripping wet.

They both surveyed the party, and Harley instantly sprung into action. She leapt across the room, springing from her hands and landed right in the middle of the refreshments table. She smashed pieces of glass, shattering glasses and spraying chunks of glass and splatters of champagne wene everywhere.

Alice didn't even notice that she was slinking away, or that Bruce had deserted her. She crawled away from the horror, as guests tried to dash out the door, the Joker was laughing his head off and he asked simply;

"Has anyone seen Dr. Crane? I've got just a teensy weensy little question I'd like to ask him..."

He leaned into a nearby woman, and cackled:

"Have YOUUUU been to see the Doctor?"

She shrieked and he laughed, clapping his hands, before looking down at Alice.

He had inadvertently walked over to her, and she began to pant.

"Now now, she's none of your concern" The Scarecrow had appeared behind her and the Joker cackled louder than ever.

"WELL. WELL. WELL!" he said clapping his hands together.

"What a NICE surprise this is! Y'know I'm a HUGE fan of yours, Scarecrow, I've seen your work..." he ended his sentence with a sickening laugh. "What is the quote from that sickening movie? With Lindsey Lohan? OH DANNY DEVITO! I LOVE YOUR WORK! AH HAH HA HA HA HAAA!"

"Cut the theatrics, you simpleton." Scarecrow growled, he extended his arm and sprayed the Joker full in the face with a mist, Alice choked on it and began to thrash around.

Voices swam in her head and she choked on the fear toxin. Her whole body went cold and she clawed at the floor, sputtering and gasping for air. The room spun, and the Scarecrow leaned down, and she screamed. His face was warped, and his eyes were gone, they were black, soulless holes, and they were bleeding. His mouth was pouring a sickening black tar and she kicked her way across the floor, before being scooped up and swung in the air.

"JONATHAN!" she screamed. But no, that was not her savior.

The Batman swung with ease as he held a gun in his hand, a rope extending from the barrel, and he swung from the one of the large crystal chandeliers, a huge claw embedded in the chandelier, he pulled the trigger yet again, and it snapped, and they went sailing through the air.

Alice shrieked, but he landed gracefully, sliding across the floor, and gently set Alice on the floor.

The Joker clapped his hands. "WOW-EE! That's a nice toy you've got there, Bats. Why don't I lend ya a HAND?" he whipped out a deck of playing cards, and began throwing them at him like knives.

The Batman dodged them easily, but one got lodged in his chest, he grunted and whipped it away and flung it towards the Scarecrow.

He wasn't having any of that. He dodged it gracefully and extended his arms once again, each to the Batman and the Joker's faces. He sprayed his toxin once again and he chuckled.

"Perhaps you two need a BREAK!" he sprayed his toxin in both of their faces and they gasped and sputtered as he finished "...from one another..."

Alice sat back, watching it all in a warped and twisted horror. The tall, floor to ceiling windows had grown faces and were laughing at her. The fight between the two villains and the masked vigilante was warped, and horrific. The Joker's hair was now snakes that were biting and lashing out at the Scarecrow, who's black-hole eyes were still bleeding. The Batman had back-flipped and began charging back at the two, his fist connected with the Joker's face and he was sent sailing back, and crashed into a piano.

He shook himself vigorously.

"Well that ended on a bad note...hahaha!"

Alice began to take in deeper breaths, and her head began to clear.

She heard a soft giggle from behind her and she looked up.

"Well aren't you a cutie-patootie?" the Harley-Quinn giggled, a faint Queens accent sparking in her words.

"Y'know...Mista J said we weren't s'posed to take no hostages...but you work for Crane, don'tcha?"

Alice shook her head violently, blatantly lying.

"No...No! I-I don't work for Jonathan Crane!"

Alice heard a sickening crack, and a moan as the Joker was kicked back into a grandfather clock.

"HEY!" Harley yelled.

"That's no way to treat my puddin'!"

She raised her mallet and brought it down ferociously, leaving cracks in the marble floors, missing the Batman.

Alice kicked off her shoes and scooped them up, making a mad dash for the door, but instead, she crashed right into him.

His mask warped his voice and his laugh was sinister.

"Come now, Alice, it's time for us to be going..."

She screamed at the top of her lungs, and inhaled yet another dose of the fear toxin.

Her body went cold, and the visions that swirled around her were much less extreme, she took in deep, heaving breaths, before the room began to spin, and she blacked out completely.


	6. Chapter 6

A subtle beeping filled her ears. It was constant. In her half awake-state she recalled the familiar sound.

It was the sound of an echocardiogram. But she would only hear that if she was in a hospital...

Alice's eyes flew open.

She jerked herself up, but was pulled back by the tubes in her arms, and the breathing mechanism in her nose.

She looked around frantically, tugging at the needles and tubes in her arms.

Hospitals.

She fucking hated hospitals.

Everything was always so sterile, so clean. Yet you couldn't hide the rotting smell of decay, of formaldehyde, vomit, and the metallic scent of blood. Her heart rate began to quicken as she ripped a tube from her arm, blood pouring from the back of her hand. Alice ripped the tube from her nose, the tape that held it down stung as she ripped it away. She swung her legs over the side of the hospital bed, and when she tried to stand, she noted her right leg was bandaged heavily, but once her feet hit the ground, and she put her weight down on them, she heard a sickening crack, and fell to the floor.

Alice's breath came out in a scream. She'd twisted her ankle. Her legs had been asleep and she was in no condition to be walking. She wanted out of this place. Horror ripped though her when the door to her hospital room opened. Crawling across the floor, she began to mutter to herself

"Oh no no no. No no no."

Dr. Jonathan Crane peered at her, from around the edge of her hospital bed, his face riddled with horror.

"Alice! Alice get up! You're alright, you're fine...Alice..."

He knelt down immediately, and scooped her up in his arms, his cold voice speaking to her.

Jonathan stroked her face as she sobbed, blood soaking his grey suit. He shook his head. This wasn't supposed to happen. She was supposed to become immune to it. He'd given her the antidote for Christ's sake. She was supposed to be fine.

Alice's fingers clawed into the fabric of his suit and she sobbed.

"Jonathan get me out of here...get me out..."

He stroked her face, and stared into her eyes.

Was she lost in the oblivion of her mind? Of her own fears? Had he been wrong about her? Had her fears truly consumed her?

Alice's face was pale, and the dark circles beneath her eyes were prominent, and her breath left her lungs in ragged breaths.

"Get me out of this hospital. I do not want to be here."

Jonathan breathed a huge sigh of relief. She still had the toxin in her, but it had lain doormant in her body while she was asleep. It would fade as she would wake up. He was right about her.

He stroked her hair and picked her up, easily.

"You were badly hurt, Alice. They should let you go home tomorrow, but I can see what I can do."

He looked down at her arm that was bleeding.

"Tsk tsk. You shouldn't have ripped it out, you could have damaged the vein. Let me get someone in here to patch that up."

He set her down on the hospital bed, the plastic from the mattress crackled, and she curled up, covering herself in the crisp, white sheets.

She tried not to breathe in. The air sickened her. It was stifling in that room. Her head was pounding, her ankle was on fire, and she cursed under her breath.

How did she even end up here?

Then she remembered.

The party...Bruce...Scarecrow. The Joker. Harley Quinn. It all made sense.

She looked at her hands. Her nails were broken and jagged, the bright red polish chipped, she wanted to pull back the bandages and survey the damage. She knew there had to be glass jammed in her palms, her leg, the soles of her feet. That was the only explanation. Her back was badly bruised, from where the Batman had scooped her up. His rescue had left her with an ache, but she was grateful, she could have been so much worse off. She twisted her body around, feeling her bruises stretch, and she winced in pain.

She remembered being sprayed with some sort of gas released by the Scarecrow. The news had called it his "Fear toxin" or "Fear gas" they were unsure of what it truly was, other than that it was a dangerous hallucinogen that caused horrible damage. She'd inhaled it. More than once. Yet she wasn't afraid anymore. She was fine. But she wanted to get out of this horrid hospital.

While on the floor, she had seen the dust beneath the hospital bed, and what looked like dried blood. Did they not clean the place? She hated Gotham's lack of health care. She would rather be locked in Arkham's basement than in this hospital room.

There was a knock at the door and in walked a nurse, in crisp, white scrubs. She shook her head when she noted Alice's arm.

"Now honey, why'd you have to go and rip this out?" she asked, as if she were asking how a 4 year old had scraped it's knee. Alice's face changed quickly, she wasn't to be pitied as such.

"Because I was in shock, obviously." She snapped back quickly. Her face set in a snarl.

"You expect me to act like everything is fine and dandy? I've been through so much shit in the past 24 hours, you wouldn't even BELIEVE it, lady! Now gimme a bandaid and let me get the fuck outta here!"

The nurse stepped back, in shock before sulking back out.

Jonathan watched the nurse leave before bursting out into laughter. Alice had never heard him truly laugh like that. He shook with laughter, and clapped his hands.

"Alice that ...that was wonderful." he dabbed his eyes with the back of his hand, and with his other, he removed his glasses. He placed them back on, before stepping forward to stroke her shoulder.

"Darling..." he began.

"Just let them patch you up. I have an escort waiting outside for us. You'll be staying with me for a bit. I've had a few of your belongings brought to my house, and..." he paused, his face twisting in a small smirk "with a bit of a struggle, Louis."

Alice's face lit up.

"Louis..." she said softly, a smile playing on her sunken cheeks.

Jonathan nodded and he lifted her chin up with a long, slender finger. "Now, let them patch you up, so that we can go."

Alice nodded, and in walked another nurse, who quickly cleaned and wrapped her arm, before placing a prescription slip in Jonathan's hand for Alice, and with that, she was dismissed from the hospital.

[TWO WEEKS LATER]

Alice pulled into her usual parking spot at work, and pulled down her mirror, checking to see if her hair was in place.

Today, she'd piled her hair atop her head in a neat, but very LARGE, bun. She'd purposely worn an extra long, black skirt that would allow for her still-healing stitches to be covered, as well as black stockings and a long sleeved, crisp, white blouse with ruffles on the front. Her shoes were comfortable flats with insoles in them, since her feet still ached to walk on. She grabbed her purse and held it in the crook of her elbow. This was her first day back since she had been caught up in the brawl at Wayne Manor. Jonathan, being kind enough had let her stay with him. Those days of waking up beside him would soon become much fewer, and it saddened Alice to realize this.

Alice sighed heavily as she swung her legs out and pulled herself up. She was still unused to standing for long periods of time, but her job was mostly sedentary. Lucky her. With a bump of her hip, she closed the door and pressed the button to lock it, and strolled up the long path to Arkham.

The large doors swung open and her shoes clacked against the floor as she strolled down the corridor to her office, when she pushed the door in, she hadn't expected to see anyone sitting at the desk. Alice jumped, and pressed her hand to her chest.

"Who are you?" she asked, looking down at the small girl who was sitting at her desk.

The girl looked up at Alice, her golden eyes swimming with fright. "Oh...Oh Miss I'm so sorry! I thought Dr. Crane had told you!" She had jumped up and immediately began pleading.

"My...my name is Violet. Violet Morrison." she tucked a strand of her long, glossy, strawberry blonde hair behind her ear and hesitantly glanced up at Alice. "I'm your new assistant." she said with a light smile.

Alice sighed and put a hand to her temple. "Oh dear...that completely slipped my mind. I'd forgotten he was going to hire someone new, I suppose with my absence you have had to deal with my workload as well. I do apologize."

They both jumped at the sound of a knock on the opened door.

"Ladies..." Crane purred.

He was leaning against the door, his hand at his hip, with his knee bent and his foot pressed flat against the door.

"I see I don't need to introduce the two of you." His brows raised and he looked at Alice.

"Alice, I've just finished sprucing up our office, if you'd like to come and have a look."

Alice's eyes raked him over. She hadn't seen him before he'd left this morning, but goodness was he looking dapper.

He was dressed in a crisp grey suit, with a dark green sweater, white shirt, and a red tie.

Like Christmas fuckin' morning.

Crane held out his hand, and beckoned, with a crook of his fingers.

"I do hope you'll like it." He said with a sly smirk.

Crane snaked an arm around Alice's waist and pulled her in close, leading her down the hallway.

A flush crept across her cheeks and she stammered.

"J...Jonathan what ...what if anyone sees?"

"Alice, darling. No one will question me. I am the authority in this building. What I say, goes. If I say I'd like to escort you down the hall, then I shall escort you down the hall. Don't question me."

He said firmly, his voice ending in a hiss.

Something was up. Jonathan hadn't been sleeping right these past few days, and Alice knew that he had watched her for a little too long while she had been in the shower the other day. His body was warm against her, and his grip tightened on her elbow, as he opened the door, practically shoving her in the room.

"Jonathan is-"

But she was soon cut off. Crane had flung the door shut, and pressed her to it, his palms flat against the wooden door.

"I can't stand it. I shouldn't allow myself to be so weak around you. I should not allow myself to become so addicted to you, Alice, but I have. I've had a taste of you, and I can't help but want more. I must possess you again, Alice. Seeing you in front of me is mere torture for my eyes, and...my body..."

His lips curled and his teeth were clinched as he leaned in closer to her, his lips hovering above hers.

"Forgive me, Alice. You must understand, though. I crave you because you are so much like me. Your mind isn't weak like those around us. You've learned to fortify yourself, to keep a cool reserve, even though you were gassed with the Scarecrow's toxin. You aren't like those weak minds rotting down there in the basement. You're free. You've overcome so many obstacles, and you don't allow them to hold you back or to weaken yourself."

His cold eyes flicked up to hers and his breath was on her lips.

Alice clutched her purse to her chest, Crane's body pushing her into the door. She flung her purse on the floor and cocked a brow.

"Is this in reference to those kick boxing classes I've been taking? That's so I don't have to rely on some masked vigilante to come to my aid. I'm no damsel in distress, Jonathan. You of all people should know that."

Jonathan looked down at her chest, then back up to her, a soft chuckle escaping his lips.

"That's my point, Alice. You don't need a night in shining armor to come and save you. You'd rather do it on your own. Now..."

His voice trailed off as he pressed a hand between her thighs, squeezing.

"Let me ease my tension, and yours. I know you. I know what you want."

Alice smirked. An idea forming in her mind.

"Then why don't you tell me what I want, Jonathan?"

Crane cocked a brow, digging his nails into her thigh.

"Don't get snappy. You may be equal to me, but your body is weaker than mine. You're vulnerable." He violently grabbed her shoulders and turned around, slamming her down onto the desk, her breath leaving her lungs in a harsh moan. Her back was still bruised, and he'd been stronger than she had expected. Crane pinned her arms above her head and spread her legs open with his knee, placing himself between them.

"I have no time for games, Alice."

He hastily pulled her shoes off and tossed them aside, and snaked his hands up her thighs, peeled off a stocking before balling it up and shoving it on her mouth.

Alice's eyes grew wide as she tasted the fabric in her mouth, it was an odd sensation, she could breathe, but her moans and screams would be stifled. Knowing Jonathan, this was all part of the foreplay. He could make her moan louder than she had ever imagined, and this would surely stifle those screams that were soon to be ripping from her throat.

Crane kissed the inside of her thigh, jerking her skirt up around her waist, before glancing up at her, his eyes staring into hers, those glacier baby blues smoldering with lust. He pressed his lips to the outside of her panties and dragged his tongue across them, feeling Alice shake from head to toe.

Alice's eyes rolled back in her head as his fingers dug into her hips, his nails scraping her flesh, yanking off her black panties. He buried his face between her thighs in a quick flash, his tongue teasing and tasting her like never before. Alice's nails dug into the wooden desk and her moans were stifled by the black stocking sticking to her tongue.

Crane snickered to himself, and he looked up at Alice again, his tongue tracing along his lips, licking her wetness up. He opened a nearby drawer and slipped on a condom swiftly unbuckling his belt and letting his pants fall to his ankles, not bothered to even step out of them. He pulled Alice's hair by the bun and yanked her face up to him.

"Say this isn't want you want. Say it." He commands, his lip curling.

"Ah won oou..." She said, her voice muffled by the stocking, still.

He needed no further invitation. He drove himself into her swiftly.

Alice's eyes pressed closed, and her hands flew behind her head, gripping the desk to keep from being bucked off.

Jonathan hastily reached down and grabbed her blouse, the white fabric wrinkling in his fist and he yanked her up to him. He picked her up off of the desk and thrust into her, going deeper and deeper each time his hips smacked into hers.

Alice's legs trembled, but she kept them locked around Jonathan, her cheek pressed to his, and her hands dug into the fabric of his shirt.

Neither of them noticed when Violet walked in. But surely enough, she gasped loudly, and the package that she hand in her hands dropped to the floor with a sickening BANG as she clapped her hands to her mouth, her face flushed with red.

Jonathan hastily turned around, Alice still clinging to him. His face twisted in rage, and he screamed.

"Get out of here!"

The door slammed shut, and Crane set Alice gently back down on the desk, before hastily composing himself.

He glared at Alice, before tearing the stocking from her mouth and planting a firm kiss on it.

"Excuse me darling, I have to go take care of some things with Miss Violet..."

He adjusted his glasses, and left her there on the desk, panting.


End file.
